A white rose and a morning glory
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: When James and Rarity finally get together Rainbow Dash starts to think more about Gordon. Will she tell him her feelings first or will Gordon be the one to say, "I'm in love with you"?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a friend or a crush?

It was a lovely evening when james picked up the courage to ask where ready on a date. His face that day was as red as his paint work. Rarity courageously said yes. It was a good date. But Rarity wasn't ready to make him her boyfriend yet. " just a few more dates." Rarity kept telling herself.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was still denying any feelings to any engine. Her friends knew that she did like some engine. He was fast like rainbow, after all. One day, Rarity was coming back to Tidmouth sheds with James. She noticed that Pinkie Pie was encouraging her to do something. Rarity looked at James and sighed. "James?" He puffed into the sheds. "Yes my sweet?" Rarity jumped out of James cab. Her face red. She took a breath. "Will you be my ... Boyfriend?" James's eyes grew wide with a blush fadeing in. He smiled at his white mare. "Yes!" Rarity leaned on his footplate and kissed Him on his cheek. Their blushes turned crimson.

"Yay! I've waited for you two to get together." Pinkie hopped around happily. Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Congrats james! Now you will have to hear her complain about fashion drama and what season of fashion she is working on."

"Rainbow dash, you just don't get love yet." Rarity moved toward her friend putting a hoof on her." Inside rainbow dash was growing angrier. She didn't know why. chould i be jealous?! She thought to hershelf. No. Rainbow pushed rarity's hoof away, with a little force.

"You just don't get it rarity." Rainbow muttered. "What did you say?" Rarity asked pity on her face. Without a word, rainbow violently flew off to find gordan.

Rarity and james looked at each other. "What was that about? I thought she whould be happy for me. she is my best friend after all." James frowned. "I don't know, james. I just don't know."

Rainbow dash was flying over to natford station, now late for the express. Luckily thomas and twilight were also running late.

"Your late!" Gordon groaned at thomas.

" i can't help it if my fire doesn't want to light!" Thomas muttered. "Take it easy blue." Twilight said reassuringly.

Rainbow finally got to nadford. "RD, were have you been?" Gordon said. "James and rarity finally got together. The sence was too mushy for me."

Rainbow knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but how could she? She, the one and only rainbow dash, has a gigantic crush on him. Lucky she speaks more by her actions than words and was good at hiding it from Gordon. Her friends, on the other hoof...

Twilight giggled and Rainbow snapped out of her thoughts. She could feel her cheeks were pink, barley even noticeable. Twilight rolled her eyes and and went off with thomas to collect annie and clairablle.

Is was now only her and Gordon as the conductor blowed the whistle. She flew beside. Gordon, being first to the stations as always.

In gordon's mind, he could stop thinking about how cool and awesome she was. And was pretty cute.

"Gordon! You overshot the platform again!" Rainbow dash yelled. Gordon looked back. Yeah, he overshot it. Llike, supershot it.

He blushed at how his thoughts had made him overshoot at least 5 times including this time.

"Sorry." Thats all he said.

The rest of the day was an awkward silence only filled with blushing when looking away and the occasional "sorry" either from grodon or RD.

That night, twilight and her friends grew suspicious on why rainbow was hiding her feelings. Rainbow dash desided to do something the next day.

I hope you like this new pairing! What do think RD will do? Plz comment and fave. Write you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Speak up

The next day, rainbow dash got up early. She flew up to a cloud. Ahe took out a clump of cloud and moded a heart. " i sure hope this works." She whispered to herself. She flew off to natford., the heart in her hoofs. But before she could get there, she noticed aome bright red flowers on the ground. She flew down,picked up a flower, and squeezed the juice onto the heart shaped cloud. "Better."

When she got to natford, it was quiet. She hid the cloud in her mane, like pinkie pie whould do. " a quiet day today isn't it?" Gordon smiled. Rainbow's heart beat fast. His smile could put her out cold. "Yeah. A quiet day.." Rainbow frantically looked for something else to focus on. Nothing. "I guess we better be going. Don't want to be late." Rainbow changed the subject. Gordon frowned a little before putting a forced smile on his face. "Right. Can't be late!" He laughed forcefully.

later...

As gordon pulled into a siding to rest, rainbow dash's cutie mark started glowing. "Gotta get to the portal to equestria. Map mission." Gordon sighed sadly. "See you later!" Rainbow flew off. A tuft of cloud flew from her mane. She gasped. "I forgot." She turned her head, wondering if she should give the heart to gordon. She shook her head. "No rainbow dash. He probably doen't love me." She took out the red cloud and let it go. It floated there, taunting her. she sped off, leaving the cloud all alone. Meanwhile, Gordon was having a similar problem. he was in his usual spot when waiting for another express hour. "Why im i too shy to say somthing to her? We hang out all the time, yet..." He closed his eyes, remembering what the thought the day would go like.

"Does someone have a pony issue?"

James puffed up. Gordon blushed furiously. "No! Your talking nonsense!" He spat out. James smiled and rolled his eyes. "You don't need to hide it." Gordon pouted. "We already know." Rarity appeared from his cab. He blushed. "Ok, so i am in love with rainbow,whats wrong with that? " "nothing!" Rarity said happily. She of james cab. "You just need to show her that you like her very much." James smiled. Gordon sighed. "I already tried." Rarity and james giggled. "What's so funny?!" Gordo yelled. "Well.." James started. "Rainbow dash likes you too!" Rarity finished. "What? " gordon gasped. "She... " he smiled.

" I finally know what to do." Gordon sped off. "And that's how to help someone with their love problems." Rarity boasted. James smiled and rolled his eyes.

"That was fun rainbow!" Pinkie grinned and jumped up into the air. "Yeah." " just remember what i said about gordon to you." Rainbow nodded. And raced off to grab the heart. she put it in her mane and continued to Natford.

She found gordon searching every platform. they met eyes. It was now or never for both of them.

Hope you like this chaper! Write you later!


	3. I Have An Announcement!

**I'm Not Dead!**

Indeed it is I, and I'm back! So, I kinda left this one in the dust. Ops! But! I have a big announcement. I will be making a brand new story for this couple! It will also involve more James x rarity as well. I'm not going to spoil it too much, but this will be a retelling of The Great Race. Sorry that these stories got lost to time. I was busy working on another story that was more important to me. But since it's done, I can finally get to work. Also, I can safely say my writing was improved these past years. (It might take me a couple months to get the first chapter out, but that's because I have a few other projects I need to finish.) Anyways, I look forward to a better story, and mabye a review. Untill then, write you later!


End file.
